Aurora Destiny
by cerulean-mewtwo
Summary: Sonic is female...and somehow ends up in the Jhoto region, being followed by an odd shadow of a pokemon. What is this pokemon, and what are the meaning of the mysterious orbs in pokeball shape with odd power?
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I've had for some time now, and its of Sonic's gender changing, while his friends don't believe who he is now, in female form, forcing Sonic to leave by herself.**

Sonic couldn't believe it happened to him, the world hero, the chosen one, the one who had the most fans to anyone. But…here he was, sitting on the cold, hard cell floor, shivering in anguish. He hadn't slept in days either, and for good reason too, as he…well…wasn't really a he anymore. These strange humans, from some unknown world had changed his form to be female gendered, although it was clear it must be for some reason, Sonic couldn't really think of one, since she hadn't slept in days, she couldn't even think straight.

Sonic sighed heavily, both out of sadness and boredom "We have it done female….come out of hiding before we make you!" Sonic quivered _Dare I go out to see what they want of me now? I probably won't like it….but guess it wouldn't hurt much…_Sonic shivered and crawled out from under the bed in her cell and towards the guard calling her to him "What do ya want now?" The guard glared at her question "Your lucky some of the girls took pity on you and made me get you these!" With that, he stomped out and left something on the small table in the kitchen near where she was standing.

Sonic examined it, figuring it was better then before _Yeah…before I went nude around a bunch of guys…at least I'm covered now….not really liking how revealing it is but…oh well…_Sonic put on the outfit, it was perfectly sized for her, but not exactly something she would pick for herself to wear, being a loose fitting dress that was white and flowing, almost to the ground. Sonic glanced at herself in the mirror, realizing it wasn't as bad as it looked once it was on her body, and upon deciding she liked it, began dancing happily around the room, her beautiful voice ringing throughout the area.

The mirror also made her notice how much longer her quills and fur had become from the female form, almost to her hips in length, but her quills were only neck long, giving her fur a silky appearance, like the hair of a human. Sonic didn't like how her long fur was in her eyes most of the time, and decided to finally fix the problem, putting her long fur in one long, beautiful braid down her back, leaving her bangs loose around the sides of her face. Sonic looked at herself in the mirror _I like this better….looks good and keeps my fur out of my face so I can see. _

Sonic half smiled at her new look, but upon deciding she couldn't stay awake any longer, fell asleep on the bed in the back area of her cell. The cell actually wasn't half bad, being like a small little house that she couldn't leave from. It even had an art room, with everything she needed to while the time away. She laid on the bed in the back _maybe later I can do more jewelry with my art stuff…or compose some music…_Sonic sighed, closing her eyes and hoping to find a way out sometime soon. With that thought, she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of freedom.

She woke up four hours later, not knowing where she was anymore. There was a green hedgehog standing over her, one with long quills and short bangs. His face gleamed in a metallic sheen, making her realize he was a mecha, although one she never remembered seeing. Perhaps…Eggman had created other mechas since last she was in her home world? She mentally slapped herself, hoping she wouldn't see who she thought, but the only other machine that sat next to her….wasn't someone she was happy to see either. Metal Sonic's crimson eyes were staring back at her, making her turn away and go slightly red from her worst enemy seeing her new form.

Metal Sonic raised an eyebrow at her "What…nothing to say female? You are ungrateful it seems…" Sonic turned and faced him "I am not ungrateful…" The other Mecha looked at her, a sappy grin on his metal face "What's your name? What's your favorite-" Metal Sonic snapped at him "Mekkion! Leave the girl be!" The mecha's smile faded as he withdrew "S-sorry lord Metal Sonic…" Sonic looked at Metal, then at the other mecha "Hey…be nice to him! He's not bothering me at all!"

Metal Sonic only huffed in response at her "You have some nerve telling me what to do female!" Sonic only rolled her eyes at him "Oh hush Metal Sonic….your not my boss…." Metal glared at this "Hmph…see if I even care….you were not worth the effort it seems…" Sonic growled "I've been through a lot of shit lately…give me a break!" She huffed and turned away, pretending to ignore him "Stupid female form….damn humans had no right…." Metal's ears pricked up at this "What is your name female?" Sonic glared at him "You wouldn't believe it…Sonic is it."

Metal shook his head "You would be correct…I don't believe you-" Mekkion cut him off "I know she speaks the truth! I hacked her files too!" he finished with a grin, hoping to get approval from the incident earlier. Metal nodded "Give me the files then….I need to see them…and foreward them to GUN." Mekkion transferred the files to a large screen above her, Metal Sonic reading the formatted texts carefully "Hmph…Sonic the Hedgehog….a female….that is an amusement…" Sonic growled "Hpmh…at least I make a better girl then you make a guy! Your fem Metal Sonic!"

Mekkion backed away from Metal, his ears flat against his head. Metal Sonic didn't react for awhile, but when he did, it wasn't what either expected to hear "So what if I am feminine? I work hard to look perfect!" Sonic face palmed "That…wasn't a compliment Metal Sonic…but…whatever man…" She shook her head in confusion at him _All we need…one more guy who thinks he is perfection…._Sonic gave a tired sigh and closed her eyes, letting herself drift off. Mekkion almost touched her, before Metal stopped him "The hedgehog is tired…leave her be Mekkion…" Mekkion looked down at Sonic, then back to Metal Sonic, then left the room without another word, a defeated look on his face.

Sonic closed her eyes, drifting into slumber, ignoring the fact of Metal Sonic still staring at her. She figured Metal Sonic wouldn't bother with her, realizing he, as usual, didn't care. Metal Sonic sat at her side a short time, before leaving the room and going to his own and grabbing his paint and brushes and a canvas, and painting, trying to paint while his image of Sonic was still in his mind _Why do I keep seeing this…odd hedgehog in my sleep? Who is she…and is she related to the hedgehog somehow? _Metal Sonic huffed in his thoughts, not liking that he didn't know who the strange hedgehog in his dream was, or how she was related to what had happened lately.

Metal Sonic ended up with a painting of Sonic running alongside the flying hedgehog, figuring he could ask Sonic after she woke up from her sleep, to at least assure himself whether she was related to the flying hedgehog or not, and if they were related, what he was having the dreams for…what they could mean seeing it. He hoped Sonic would know, and if she did, if he was in trouble or if he should be happy of it. He couldn't understand…she always seemed like Sonic, talking to him in her dreams, very friendly and happy. Metal figured it was for a reason that he kept seeing this flying hedgehog, whoever she was.

He realized he had painted much better then he usually did, giving a surprised look at seeing his own talent….that he didn't know the true extent of yet. Metal sighed _How long will it be until I know the true extent of my abilities? I grow irritated of waiting for things to happen in order to learn from them…perhaps it is time to leave for more training….to see what ELSE happens that I do not understand…*sigh*_

Metal grabbed his training gloves and walked from his art room, figuring it wouldn't hurt to find Mekkion first and apologize for earlier. It took no time to find him either, as he was in the training room Metal was going to use anyhow. Mekkion was attacking furiously at one of the punching bags, kicking at very high speeds and deftly avoided the returning movement of the bag at him. Mekkion huffed after awhile, growing tired of punching, noticing Metal "You are training now? Can I train with you again? I want to work on our formations more."

Metal Sonic nodded "We can do that then….sorry about yelling earlier Mekkion…" Mekkion shrugged "I already forgot you yelled Lord Metal Sonic…..no worries." He smirked at Metal, a playful tone in his voice, causing Metal to raise an eyebrow at him. Mekkion snickered at him "Confused? I'm only messing with you!" Metal smirked back at him "You are hyper today….let us practice our formations!" Mekkion: only grinned at him, dashing off.


	2. The day off

**Another chapter finally! I'm getting lazy again, so I decided to update for my readers!**

Sonic awoke six hours later in the same area, Mekkion grinning at her, while Metal Sonic was on the side shaking his head at him, causing Sonic to giggle at them. Metal Sonic sighed at her "What makes this so funny hedgehog?" Sonic grinned at him "Well….your all serious, and Mekkion is all goofy and giggly…what else?" Mekkion giggled at this, while Metal only shook his head at them both "Your crazy the both of you…" Sonic and Mekkion looked at each other and grinned at him widely, making him raise an eyebrow at them both and walking from the room, to his own.

Sonic followed him, grabbing him by the hips when he ignored her, causing him to glare at her and stomp off. Sonic still followed him though, and pouted at him "Aww….your no fun at all Metaru…we were only playing…" Sonic turned away and walked out, deciding to ignore Metal Sonic, and when he lost his temper about that, shoved him to the floor and pinned him "You need to learn to chill out Metal…and back off my ass while your at it!" Sonic shoved him across the floor and stomped off into her room she had been given. Metal's ear flicked at this action, not knowing what her issue was and choosing to enter the room after her, and upon not seeing her, tilted his head in confusion _I know she came in this room….where is she?_

Sonic figured he would follow her, but she didn't want to deal with him at the moment, so she hid under the bed, and upon seeing his feet stop at the bed, held her breath, hoping he wouldn't find her hiding spot. Sonic sighed in her head _Damn….what a persistent fuck…why wouldn't he just go away already? _Metal Sonic raised an eyebrow at her sudden….disappearance, and upon sighing at her ability to slip away from his searching, ended up tripping over Sonic's ankles on the far side of the bed, her feet just barely sticking out.

Sonic looked out at him, Metal falling flat on his face on the floor near her. She shook her head _Figures the idiot trips over my feet…what a klutz! _ Metal picked himself off the floor and stared at her "How'd you disappear like that?" Sonic used her arms to slide herself from under the bed "I only hid Metal Sonic…." Metal tilted his head "you hide very well it seems hedgehog…and why did you do that earlier?" Sonic shook her head "you need to learn to chill out….loosen up Metal Sonic…and realize…everything's not about you!"

Metal blinked at this, confused as to why she was lecturing him, assuming it was just her "Any reason your treating me like a child?" This caused her to glare at him "Your giving me a reason to Metal Sonic" He cocked his head at this, raising an eyebrow at her, and upon choosing to ignore it, walked out, until he was grabbed from behind by Sonic and pulled back in the room at least. Metal's face went crimson at this action, never being handled by any girl this way, much less Sonic, a former worst enemy to him "W-will you let me go please?"

There was a giggle and a wide grin as Sonic refused to listen, teasingly licking the back of his neck, biting and licking it, making Metal quiver, which he didn't understand _Why am I quivering from her doing that? It for some reason…feels wonderful to me….gah….I best to stop this before I get to embarrassed from this…especially if Mekkion or Overlord were to walk in and see this going on! _ Metal pulled away from her, making her pout at him in response "Your no fun….I was only messing with you." With that, she disappeared into the bathroom, stripping down nude and climbing into the shower, as she hadn't been able to take one in days, especially not a hot shower, as prisoners in that base always got shower time after the hot water had already been used by the guards. In all her thoughts…she realized something…she forgot to close the door to the bathroom!

That fact, she hoped, wouldn't cause any problems, as Metal had shown he apparently was against her advances, which made her not really worry about him looking at her nude in the shower, as she knew Shadow most likely would have done. She sighed heavily _Guess Metal's not a girl type at all….even though he's considered pretty boy to all the females…I'll admit…he is cute…but…oh well…I can find others anyhow._

Metal wondered why Sonic had left the door slightly open, wondering what she was even doing to begin with. You could hear the shower it seemed, but…the door cracked open slightly…made him curious as to what he could see of her, causing him to look in the doorway at her. His eyes went wide, and he looked away momentarily, realizing he had just seen her nude _I really should have not bothered…dear lord…I saw her….nude….yet…I am somehow…attracted to her that way…I wonder why that is? _This curiosity caused him to look a little more, watching her closely, then turning away again, his face going crimson _I never saw her as so….appealing before…I wonder why I think this way…this is my former worst enemy I'm spying on completely nude in a shower…_Just the thought of her walking out while he was there, dripping wet, and nude made him flustered, causing him to back off and sit on the bed.

Sonic cursed loudly, making Metal's ears prick up to it "There's no damn towels in here…." Metal snickered to himself _Now I get an excuse to go in there and watch her get mad again….what fun! _Metal snickered "I'm not sure….perhaps I can bring you one? Sonic sighed at this "Fine…but your not seeing me nude man." Metal cursed to himself silently _Damn….she's on to what I'm up to! _Metal grabbed a towel from the closet, and upon deciding to do it anyway, opened the door to the room.

The only thing that was heard next was a loud screech, and Metal Sonic getting slammed through the wall of the room Overlord and Mekkion were in. Mekkion tripped out of distraction and surprise, the same racket causing Overlord to drop the glass cup he was holding. Metal's head was stuck in the opposite wall, him trying to remove his head from it but failing. Overlord looked at the wall he'd been sent through, then towards the wall he was currently stuck in "What did she do THAT for?"

With some help from Mekkion, he managed to free himself from the wall, his face crimson "…" Mekkion snickered at him "Someone's been spying on someone in the shower?" This comment caused Metal's face to go even redder if possible "S-so what if I did Mekkion…." Overlord was trying to not laugh, but it was failing, making Metal cower from embarrassment even more then he already was.

It was then that Sonic walked in the room. She had clean clothes on….and a deep glare on her face. She even went as far to pick him up by his shoulders, pinning him against the wall "That was not cool Metal Sonic! Next time it happens….your ass is screwed over!" Her angered tone made even Overlord flatten his ears in fear, not to forget that Mekkion was hiding under the table, quivering. Sonic raised an eyebrow at Mekkion "Geeze…didn't know I was that scary….sorry" Sonic's face went beet red, dusting Metal off and putting him back on the floor. The only problem: Metal Sonic had already fainted long before she let him go, not even hearing her apology. Sonic sighed, tossing him on the bed and sitting at the table, getting a nervous stare from Overlord in response "What?" Overlord gave her a nervous look "Your not gonna do that to anyone else…are you hedgehog?" Sonic cocked her head at him "Naw…I'm good."

It took an hour to fix the hole in the wall, Metal Sonic still asleep the whole time, causing Sonic to poke her head in his room. Metal Sonic was asleep on the bed, his chest slowly rising and falling in a steady rhythm, Sonic watching quietly, and upon deciding to wake him, attacked him with a pillow on the floor, causing him to fall off the bed in surprise. Sonic snickered, knowing she had gotten him up…and effectively scared the shit out of him twice in less then an hour. Metal Sonic growled "any reason you decided to scare me like that…again?" She only giggled harder "cause your so easy to scare!"


	3. Adventure

**Another chapter finally! I'm getting lazy again, so I decided to update for my readers!**

Sonic awoke six hours later in the same area, Mekkion grinning at her, while Metal Sonic was on the side shaking his head at him, causing Sonic to giggle at them. Metal Sonic sighed at her "What makes this so funny hedgehog?" Sonic grinned at him "Well….your all serious, and Mekkion is all goofy and giggly…what else?" Mekkion giggled at this, while Metal only shook his head at them both "Your crazy the both of you…" Sonic and Mekkion looked at each other and grinned at him widely, making him raise an eyebrow at them both and walking from the room, to his own.

Sonic followed him, grabbing him by the hips when he ignored her, causing him to glare at her and stomp off. Sonic still followed him though, and pouted at him "Aww….your no fun at all Metaru…we were only playing…" Sonic turned away and walked out, deciding to ignore Metal Sonic, and when he lost his temper about that, shoved him to the floor and pinned him "You need to learn to chill out Metal…and back off my ass while your at it!" Sonic shoved him across the floor and stomped off into her room she had been given. Metal's ear flicked at this action, not knowing what her issue was and choosing to enter the room after her, and upon not seeing her, tilted his head in confusion _I know she came in this room….where is she?_

Sonic figured he would follow her, but she didn't want to deal with him at the moment, so she hid under the bed, and upon seeing his feet stop at the bed, held her breath, hoping he wouldn't find her hiding spot. Sonic sighed in her head _Damn….what a persistent fuck…why wouldn't he just go away already? _Metal Sonic raised an eyebrow at her sudden….disappearance, and upon sighing at her ability to slip away from his searching, ended up tripping over Sonic's ankles on the far side of the bed, her feet just barely sticking out.

Sonic looked out at him, Metal falling flat on his face on the floor near her. She shook her head _Figures the idiot trips over my feet…what a klutz! _ Metal picked himself off the floor and stared at her "How'd you disappear like that?" Sonic used her arms to slide herself from under the bed "I only hid Metal Sonic…." Metal tilted his head "you hide very well it seems hedgehog…and why did you do that earlier?" Sonic shook her head "you need to learn to chill out….loosen up Metal Sonic…and realize…everything's not about you!"

Metal blinked at this, confused as to why she was lecturing him, assuming it was just her "Any reason your treating me like a child?" This caused her to glare at him "Your giving me a reason to Metal Sonic" He cocked his head at this, raising an eyebrow at her, and upon choosing to ignore it, walked out, until he was grabbed from behind by Sonic and pulled back in the room at least. Metal's face went crimson at this action, never being handled by any girl this way, much less Sonic, a former worst enemy to him "W-will you let me go please?"

There was a giggle and a wide grin as Sonic refused to listen, teasingly licking the back of his neck, biting and licking it, making Metal quiver, which he didn't understand _Why am I quivering from her doing that? It for some reason…feels wonderful to me….gah….I best to stop this before I get to embarrassed from this…especially if Mekkion or Overlord were to walk in and see this going on! _ Metal pulled away from her, making her pout at him in response "Your no fun….I was only messing with you." With that, she disappeared into the bathroom, stripping down nude and climbing into the shower, as she hadn't been able to take one in days, especially not a hot shower, as prisoners in that base always got shower time after the hot water had already been used by the guards. In all her thoughts…she realized something…she forgot to close the door to the bathroom!

That fact, she hoped, wouldn't cause any problems, as Metal had shown he apparently was against her advances, which made her not really worry about him looking at her nude in the shower, as she knew Shadow most likely would have done. She sighed heavily _Guess Metal's not a girl type at all….even though he's considered pretty boy to all the females…I'll admit…he is cute…but…oh well…I can find others anyhow._

Metal wondered why Sonic had left the door slightly open, wondering what she was even doing to begin with. You could hear the shower it seemed, but…the door cracked open slightly…made him curious as to what he could see of her, causing him to look in the doorway at her. His eyes went wide, and he looked away momentarily, realizing he had just seen her nude _I really should have not bothered…dear lord…I saw her….nude….yet…I am somehow…attracted to her that way…I wonder why that is? _This curiosity caused him to look a little more, watching her closely, then turning away again, his face going crimson _I never saw her as so….appealing before…I wonder why I think this way…this is my former worst enemy I'm spying on completely nude in a shower…_Just the thought of her walking out while he was there, dripping wet, and nude made him flustered, causing him to back off and sit on the bed.

Sonic cursed loudly, making Metal's ears prick up to it "There's no damn towels in here…." Metal snickered to himself _Now I get an excuse to go in there and watch her get mad again….what fun! _Metal snickered "I'm not sure….perhaps I can bring you one? Sonic sighed at this "Fine…but your not seeing me nude man." Metal cursed to himself silently _Damn….she's on to what I'm up to! _Metal grabbed a towel from the closet, and upon deciding to do it anyway, opened the door to the room.

The only thing that was heard next was a loud screech, and Metal Sonic getting slammed through the wall of the room Overlord and Mekkion were in. Mekkion tripped out of distraction and surprise, the same racket causing Overlord to drop the glass cup he was holding. Metal's head was stuck in the opposite wall, him trying to remove his head from it but failing. Overlord looked at the wall he'd been sent through, then towards the wall he was currently stuck in "What did she do THAT for?"

With some help from Mekkion, he managed to free himself from the wall, his face crimson "…" Mekkion snickered at him "Someone's been spying on someone in the shower?" This comment caused Metal's face to go even redder if possible "S-so what if I did Mekkion…." Overlord was trying to not laugh, but it was failing, making Metal cower from embarrassment even more then he already was.

It was then that Sonic walked in the room. She had clean clothes on….and a deep glare on her face. She even went as far to pick him up by his shoulders, pinning him against the wall "That was not cool Metal Sonic! Next time it happens….your ass is screwed over!" Her angered tone made even Overlord flatten his ears in fear, not to forget that Mekkion was hiding under the table, quivering. Sonic raised an eyebrow at Mekkion "Geeze…didn't know I was that scary….sorry" Sonic's face went beet red, dusting Metal off and putting him back on the floor. The only problem: Metal Sonic had already fainted long before she let him go, not even hearing her apology. Sonic sighed, tossing him on the bed and sitting at the table, getting a nervous stare from Overlord in response "What?" Overlord gave her a nervous look "Your not gonna do that to anyone else…are you hedgehog?" Sonic cocked her head at him "Naw…I'm good."

It took an hour to fix the hole in the wall, Metal Sonic still asleep the whole time, causing Sonic to poke her head in his room. Metal Sonic was asleep on the bed, his chest slowly rising and falling in a steady rhythm, Sonic watching quietly, and upon deciding to wake him, attacked him with a pillow on the floor, causing him to fall off the bed in surprise. Sonic snickered, knowing she had gotten him up…and effectively scared the shit out of him twice in less then an hour. Metal Sonic growled "any reason you decided to scare me like that…again?" She only giggled harder "cause your so easy to scare!"

Metal finally entered the kitchen to get himself fed, Sonic joining him "I'm gonna cook for you" Metal Sonic raised an eyebrow "I thought you already ate…" Sonic shook her head "I waited for you." Metal sat down, a heavy sigh escaping him "Make pancakes hedgehog….with chocolate chips and honey on it" Sonic grinned at him "I heard your obsessed with honey" he nodded "If it has honey…I will likely eat or drink it" Sonic only smiled at this.

Later in the afternoon, the two of them decided to race into Station Square, having nothing better to do, passing by Shadow on the way, who ignored them. Sonic poked fun at him too, causing Shadow to get aggressive and defensive. Shadow decided to actively ignore her, making her test his reaction time, doing a sweeping kick and tripping him. Sonic grinned "Seems this female thing has advantages…I'm faster then before!" Shadow glared at her "hmph…..I'm still stronger and more skilled then you woman" Sonic rolled her eyes "yeah yeah…I know…you're the ultimate life form….big deal Shadow"

Shadow turned away from her "Just because you're a female doesn't mean we're on even ground Faker!" Sonic shrugged "Whatever Shadow…I don't care to be truthful…" Sonic glanced around "anyone who can think of anything to do?" Metal Sonic sighed "I wish something different would happen….I'm bored of the same adventures…get the chaos emeralds and fight some ultimate evil..then defeat it and start all over again!" Shadow snickered "Yes….pretty old isn't it?" Sonic tilted her head at him "Nothing with Eggman changes though…hard to fix that Shadow."

A portal opened above her, pulling her into it "What the hell?" Sonic tried grabbing a nearby tree, but was still pulled in it, Metal Sonic and Shadow jumping after her. She looked around, being flung who knows where, before everything in her vision went black. When her vision returned, Metal Sonic was standing over her "Wake up hedgehog…we lost Shadow….he must have been separated at some point…" Sonic groaned "That wasn't a nice landing…wonder where we are?"

Metal glanced around "I have no idea…wonder where Project Shadow went? I remember him jumping after me…" He glanced around "We only hope he is well…" Somewhere else, Shadow was awakening, someone he didn't know standing over him. The creature wasn't human and was larger then him. He could sense it had a lot of power. Its piercing blue eye glared at him, then speaking, seemingly telepathically _You are not welcome here! _Shadow rubbed his head "Not like I'm here by choice…where ever here is!" The creature stared at him _This is the garden of Pokémon…humans aren't allowed! _Shadow glared at it "Look here you one eyed freak…I am NOT human and I don't care what you have to say about where I am allowed! So get out of my way or I'll make you!"

The black creature glared at him, making Shadow race off where he saw fit. It was going fine until the creature threw a black orb at him that he narrowly dodged. Shadow turned to face it "So…throwing attacks at me now? You wanna try me freak?" It threw another orb at him, Shadow dodging it and the attack instead hitting a blue and black dog like creature. The animal twitched violently at the attack, as if in a nightmare.

Shadow looked at the creature "And what the hell did I do wrong to you?" The creature glared back _You are a Pokémon trainer! _ Shadow raised an eyebrow "Never heard of it to be truthful…I am the ultimate lifeform…My name is Project Shadow..I was created by humans over fifty years ago!" The black creature glanced at him _I am Darkrai…a legendary Pokémon…only Pokémon are allowed… _Shadow rolled his eyes "I heard the first time..I'm not a human…or a Pokémon thing…I am a hedgehog." Darkrai gave him a confused look _Your…a Shaymin? _Shadow sighed "I don't know what that is…but no…I'm a mobian Darkrai."

Darkrai didn't seem to understand this and called out for another Pokémon, a large cat like creature, one with piercing purple eyes and a light grey body. Its purple tail flicked in irritation _What is this creature doing here? _Shadow gave a heavy sigh "I already told Darkrai…I came through a portal with two other hedgehogs…but we got separated. I woke up here after I passed out!" Darkrai and Mewtwo exchanged glances "I don't know why I'm wasting my time explaining to someone…I need to find Sonic and Metal Sonic!" A small pink cat floated near him "Mew?" shadow rolled his eyes "Ugh…I hate cutesie crap…"Mewtwo coolly glanced at him _So….you tell the truth….now leave if you know what is good for you animal! _Shadow glared at him "Piss off you cat freak…if you didn't noticed…I'm on ignore to you and Darkrai. No one tells me what to do."

Mew only blinked, sitting on his shoulder "Will you leave me alone before I kick your ass to the moon?" Shadow had a chaos spear in hand, waiting for one of them to act. Mew changed to a larger creature, something that looked alien. Mew looked at him in its new form "Mew Mew?" Shadow let the chaos spear fade in his hand "Thought I was the only alien on this planet…" Mewtwo raised an eyebrow _You're a Deoxys? _Shadow shook his head "No…a mobian….I'm half black arms…an alien race from somewhere in the universe." Shadow handed him a picture of Black Doom "I know we don't look alike much…but I'm only half of his race…not pure blood." Mewtwo glanced at it, handing it to Darkrai _Nothing like I've ever seen…let us ask the Elder…She would know perhaps._

Shadow sighed "I am NOT a pokemon…your Elder won't know about my kind!" Darkrai raised an eyebrow, showing it actually did have two eyes _Elder Arceus knows everything….since the beginning of time in fact. She created everything. _Shadow sighed "Everything but me…Humans created me Darkrai…" Mewtwo only nodded at him _We can try and ask anyway. It could tell why you're here from your world to begin with. _Shadow only sighed at being ignored.


End file.
